1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance dispenser and more particularly pertains to dispensing fragrance within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fragrance dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fragrance dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eliminating odors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,972 to Muderlak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,718 to Muderlak; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,977 Muderlak; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,117 to Muderlak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,133 to Yang; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,791 to Muderlak et al.
In this respect, the fragrance dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing fragrance within a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fragrance dispenser which can be used for dispensing fragrance within a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.